The Story Only I Didnt know
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: El tiempo pasó rapidamente,el destino los tenía que reencontrar y cuando Marín creyó que era el final de todo y de quien amaba,descubrió que aun había una única historia que no conocía. Una historia de Águila y León.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Historia desarrollada Post Hades-Soul of gold.**

 **Capitulo 1:León.**

El primer rayo de sol tras la ventana golpeó su rostro y lentamente aquel hombre de rubios cabellos fue recobrando su presencia con un pesado suspiro, ese mismo que se repetía día a día por su penitencia. Entonces parpadeó repetidamente para asegurarse que igual que el día anterior, había vuelto a despertar en el mismo cuarto con olor a madera vieja y canela, las mismas flores marchitas sobre una mesilla y a su lado, la misma botella vacía de vino que se había vuelto su fiel vigía.

Su cuerpo estaba abrazado completamente desnudo a una delicada presencia de mechones azulados esparcidos como cascada por la almohada, quien frágil reposaba tranquila como si nunca hubiese conocido la ansiedad de despertar. Lentamente se apartó de su abrazo, dibujando una suave sonrisa casi imperceptible ante la leve mueca que hizo al apartarse mientras él enfocaba su preciosa mirada al techo de la habitación. Entonces su cabeza comenzó a torturarle de nuevo.

 _La persona que estaba su lado tibia y suave no era aquella a quien esperaba._ No importaba cuanto tratase de aferrar sus manos a su cuerpo, besarla con arrebato y hacerla suya cada noche, aquella no era la mujer que tenia aferrada a su piel.

Entonces Aioria se perdió de nuevo en sus recuerdos _. ¿Cómo había podido perder a quien más amaba a incluso más que su propia vida?_ Vino en segundos la memoria de la primera vez que beso sus ávidos labios, de aquella primera vez en que había visto sus preciosos ojos azulados empañados en lagrimas mientras le susurraba cuanto había esperado para decirle que le amaba tras años de silencio y de aquella tarde que se sintió vivo al fundirse en su abrazo desnudo.

Aioria incluso recordó la primera vez que la conoció, a esa frágil niña de cabellos fuego llena de vendajes rotos y sangrantes escondida bajo un árbol, temerosa de ser encontrada. Recordaba que desde aquel día había querido protegerla y cuidado, que había roto su propia camisa para curarla y que con sus dedos había limpiado el rabillo de su máscara plateada llena de tierra, sudor y lágrimas.

Asimismo, desde aquel momento había dejado de sentirse solo, que por fin sentía que contaba con alguien que le escuchaba, que le preocupaba y que le había dado una razón más para existir.

Se había jurado a si mismo mantenerse a su lado a pesar de lo que el mundo pudiera decir. Recordaba cada uno de los problemas y rumores que se había dicho de ambos, buscando de cualquier manera ensuciar el nombre de los dos, sin embargo nada había podido alejarnos ,nada mas que su propia estupidez.

Todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo evitarlo. Una tarde tras respirar de nuevo, su mundo se había nublado a una joven de cabellos azulados que pidió su ayuda para su pueblo y tras ello ninguna oportunidad para establecer contacto con la pelirroja y aunque tratara de evitarlo sabía que poco a poco los sentimientos de aquella mujer de Asgard crecían inocentemente por él.

Tras unos meses de batalla y abandono, pronto la oportunidad de volver al Santuario por fin pudo realizarse, sin embargo el reencuentro que tanto había esperado con su amazona se vió opacado.

Al arribar al Santuario, Lyfia le acompaño y él amablemente le ofreció hospedarse en el Templo de Leo sin imaginar que aquel sería un grave inconveniente.

La joven abrumada al penetrar el Templo, se perdió en la maravilla del lugar, cada rincón tenía la esencia del caballero que le acompaña mientras que Aioria, de inmediato intento salir de aquel lugar para encontrase con Marín.

-Volveré enseguida, tengo que visitar a alguien...-comento mientras sus pasos presurosos y cargados de emoción se aproximaban a la salida. Ella al verle irse con su apariencia descuidada y cansada ,le tomo del brazo e pidió:

-Aioria , se que tenías muchas ganas de volver lo mas pronto posible, pero deberías tomar un baño y descansar un poco, solo has dormido dos horas por el viaje-insistió ella.

El hizo una mueca de reproche.-Vamos...-sugirió con dulzura.-Solo cámbiate, a quien quieras ver no le agradara que lo recibas tan sucio.

-De acuerdo, solo tomaré un baño y me iré.

Ella victoriosa, sonrió y lo vió regresar hacia su habitación mientras su mirada se clavaba en su espalda. Ella no sabía cual era el motivo de la ansiedad de Aioria al querer regresar al Santuario, sin embargo el haber pasado tanto tiempo a su lado le había cambiado la forma de verlo, el simple hecho de sentirse tan protegida y plena a su lado la embargaba de felicidad. Y lo hecho por Asgard, realmente le había robado el corazón.

La amazona del Águila por su aparte, había pasado los meses mas penosos de su vida, con todo lo ocurrido en el Santuario, las personas que habían dejado de existir, pero sobretodo la muerte de Leo, que la habían mantenido recluida por algunos días en su oscura habitación con su firme imagen acompañándola.

Había sido muy duro recobrarse y poder continuar con la vida en aquel lugar, logrando que la muerte, esfuerzo y legado de aquellos a quienes creía que ya no estaban entre los vivos, siguiera su curso y ella sin poder refutar era una de las indicadas al igual que Shaina para lograrlo.

Estaba ausente, vacía y su vida se había reducido a dar un par de entrenamientos a aprendices y a refugiarse el mayor tiempo en su choza, lidiando con los reclamos de Shaina por ser tan frágil y cobarde. No era el hecho de ser frágil lo que le tenía así, si no que simplemente no entendía como lo único bueno que había pasado en su vida, se había esfumado.

Y aquella tarde era igual que las anteriores. Envuelta por sudor y tierra, cansada y con las manos ardorosas por el apresar de los vendajes, regreso a su cabaña tras entrenar y se sentó al filo dela ventana esperando ver su vida pasar y deseando que fuese rápidamente para ver de nuevo a aquel hombre que amaba.

Y cuando comenzó a abrazarse a sus rodillas, pronto recordó sus últimas caricias antes de partir al Hades. En aquella memoria donde risas tímidas escapaban de ambos como quienes hacen una travesura, hundía sus manos lentamente entre las suyas a suave luz mientras la arrinconaba a los pilares de Leo y como cazador quien caza a su presa, besaba lánguidamente sus labios llenos de deseo. Hundida en sus pensamientos, algo sucedió. La puerta de su choza comenzó a sonar repetidamente.

Borró sus ideas de inmediato y avanzó hasta la puerta escuchando la voz de una amazona aprendiz, gritándole ansiosa.

-Maestra Águila, por favor, vaya a Leo ahora, es urgente.-Escucho al ver a la amazona tirada en al puerta, sin embargo solo prestó interés hasta que la palabra "Leo " brotó de sus labios.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No lo creerá hasta que lo vea por usted misma.-mencionó la mujer.-Un caballero dorado regresó, ¡están vivos mi señora!.

El corazón de Marín tembló mientras rogaba porque sus piernas le mantuvieran firme y de pie. No dudo y corrió hacia los Templos olvidándolo todo mientras sus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas ardorosas. Aquello debía ser una broma, no podía ser verdad que el había vuelto.

Leo salió de su habitación secando bruscamente sus cabellos mientras buscaba una camisa para cubrir la desnudez de su torso. Estaba tan entretenido en su armario que poco notó cuando a su espalda lentamente una presencia frágil se aproximaba a él, entrecerrando al puerta de la habitación. De pronto, una cálida mano se posó en su hombro y él inesperado, giró su rostro sintiendo la leve respiración de una dama, quien teñía su rostro, apenado.

-Aioria...-sonrio´ella mientras buscaba cada vez mas la cercanía.-He esperado tanto por decirte lo que siento.-calló ella un momento mientras se pasaba un mechón coqueta tras su oreja, bajando su mirada.-Aioria no creo que pueda ocultarlo mas...Aioria me gustas, me gustas mucho...-sentenció titubeante.

El santo poco pudo decir ante la determinada mujer quien con su semblante siempre tímido pero aguerrido, cerró sus ojos lentamente y se aproximo a su rostro, depositando suavemente sus labios contra los suyos. Entonces se enredó en una mezcla de ternura y nerviosismo, sin embargo no se inmuto y dejo que la mujer, quien parecía que era su primer beso, disfrutara d la caricia.

Lentamente tomó a Lyfia de los brazos y la apartó ligeramente, sonriéndole suavemente, sin embargo un largo suspiro se coló por la puerta llamando su atención. Entonces la sintió en aquel Templo, a ella, su amazona.

-Disculpa...-comentó dejando a Lyfia sola en aquella habitación mientras abría la puerta buscando la presencia que en segundos había huido de ahí. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia donde sus pasos huían y fue entonces que observó su delgada silueta corriendo a escasos metros de la entrada a Tauro.

Ansioso y con los ojos al borde del lagrimeó, corrió a alcanzarle, logrando con todas su ganas atraparla en un abrazo a su espalda .La amazona al sentirlo, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a flaquear. Era él, ¡estaba vivo!, tan cálido y tibio que no podía ser una ilusión.

-¡Marín!-comentó en un suspiro, deshaciéndose en su abrazo -Mi Marín...

 **Continuara...**

 **Mis lindos lectorcitos, ¡ya los extrañaba!, yo que creí que ya no volvería en mucho, mucho tiempo pero gracias a un descanso que tuve, por fin pude volver a escribir algo para ustedes de esos caballeritos tan olvidados por mi.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, el titulo es una canción que me inspiro muchísimo y es de la cantante coreana IU (The story only I didnt know).**

 **Este será un fic corto de 2 capítulos, así que esperen a ver el pronto final.**

 **Y de una vez agradezco su tiempo, paciencia y buenos deseos, espero verlos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2 El águila

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi sin no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Capitulo 2:El águila.**

-¿Así que estas aquí?...-mencionó en un dejo de voz la amazona, percibiendo el sutil aroma del santo y su cabello húmedo pegado a su oído.

-Si, ¿puedes creerlo?, después de todo, Athena lo ha hecho posible.

Aioria hundió su nariz en los mechones fuego de la mujer mientras la apretaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo, sintiéndole temblar _. Era suya, una vez mas_.

Lentamente fue soltando su abrazo para mirarla y la hizo girar para removerle la máscara, sin embargo cuando sus dedos se posaron en el frio metal, ella colocó su mano sobre la suya deteniéndole, haciendo que el solo percibiera l su rostro enrojecido de aquellas lagrimas derramadas por ella en el metal.

-¿Qué sucede bonita?-preguntó con una sutil sonrisa. Marín hubiese deseado dejarle proseguir con su tarea, sin embargo aquella imagen del santo embelesado por los labios de otra mujer minutos atrás le hicieron cambiar de rumbo.

-Me alegra que estés bien.-respondió de una forma fría Marín, bajando lentamente la mano del santo mientras una suave brisa mecía sus cabellos haciéndole temblar por lo que acontecía.-De verdad me alegra verte de nuevo Aioria, estoy tan feliz de que sea así, pero ahora debo irme.

La amazona sin pensarlo mucho dio la media vuelta, sin embargo el santo la tomó del hombro, impí estaba muriendo por dentro.

-¡Marín ,¿Qué sucede?-pregunto angustiado el felino mientras sentía el latir de su corazón cada vez mas presuroso. La media figura de la amazona giró observándole una vez más. Sí el hubiera podido observar tras esa mascara hubiera notado los ojos empañados de ella, pero tan firmes y decididos como ningunos.

-Solo...Aléjate de mi un tiempo, por favor.

-¿De qué hablas, Marín?-pregunto el santo percibiendo un gélido escalofrió corriendo por su piel.-Si es acaso por lo que viste hace unos momentos yo no...

Ella le interrumpió tratando de no vacilar en sus palabras-No es eso...Es que ahora, estoy bastante confundida.

-¡Marin, Marín escúchame un momento!-el santo ansioso comenzó a suplicar, sosteniéndole del brazo-Lo que sea que pienses, podemos hablarlo, porfavor, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y necesito que me escuches.

Aioria no entendía que era lo que tenía tan diferente a Marín, parecía que lo de Lyfia no era todo lo que le incomodaba a la amazona, si no que había un motivo más que era incapaz de leer.

-Solo dame un tiempo, por favor, hoy no es el momento...-añadió en un dejo de voz la amazona.-Temo decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Aquellas palabras sentenciaron al griego, que sin más que objetar y percibiendo la incomodidad de la japonesa, fue soltándole lentamente observando con sus preciosos ojos la fría silueta de ella que se alejaba centímetro a centímetro de su piel.

-Marín...-sentenció antes de que se alejara lo suficiente para no verle-Si sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?.

Ella se detuvo un momento al escucharle, haciéndole suspirar pesadamente, sin embargo, sus pasos continuaron tan pronto terminó.

Aioria quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba completamente confundido pues sabía que Marín tenía un motivo totalmente comprensible para actuar así, ella siempre actuaba de una forma racional y esta no podía ser la excepción, fue entonces que su más grande miedo comenzó a flaquearle. _¿Acaso la perdería por su estupidez?._ No, eso no podría ni imaginarlo, vivir una vida sin ella, sin sentirla, perder lo único bueno que le había pasado, no definitivamente no podía pagar tan alto precio. _¿Acaso debería seguirla y obligarla a escucharle?, se preguntó avanzando unos cuántos pasos hacia Tauro._ No, ella le había pedido tiempo y eso es lo que le daría.

-Estupido, estúpido...-repitió para sí mismo llevándose las manos a su cabeza y cuando se dispuso a retornar a su Templo para calmarse, una frágil mirada ya le esperaba unos metros atrás en búsqueda de explicaciones.

-Lyfia...-comentó al aire observando los preciosos ojos de la joven mirándole con pena.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó ella mientras le veía ascender hacía Cáncer. Él bajo su mirada y continuo su camino pasando a lado de la dama, que el siguió consecutivamente.

-Si, vamos a Leo. –contestó suavemente mientras ascendía silente a su Templo. Lyfia no era tonta, aquella mujer con la que Leo había hablado minutos atrás le había afectado mucho .Pero, ¿quién era ella y porqué Aioria parecía tan desesperado tras hablar con ella? ,un sinfín de preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza mientras a su frente, sólo veía el semblante derrotado y triste de aquel hombre al que había besado con tanto amor.

Tras penetrar a Leo, Aioria decidió ir a su habitación a tratar de pensar mas claro, sin embargo al escuchar los pasos de Lyfia a su espalda, giró su rostro triste y le enfrento.

-Aioria...-musito ella nerviosa ante cualquier palabra que el santo pudiera pronunciar.

-Lyfia...-llamó con calidez-¿Crees que puedas estar sola un momento en Leo?, necesito descansar un poco en mi habitación.

-De acuerdo.-accedió ella lastimosamente.

Y sin decir más ,la joven se quedo quieta, observando como Leo se internaba en los privados de Leo.

Marín por su parte, continuó su camino hacia su cabaña envuelta en sus pensamientos y sin dejar de apresar sus puños, llevando a cuestas una mezcla de rabia, confusión y decepción. ¿Porqué Aioria no había podido decirle antes que estaba vivo, acaso no imaginaba cuanto había sufrido ella al saber que estaba muerto, quizá el motivo de su silencio era aquella joven con la que repartía besos? Estaba confundida y vacía.

Fue entonces que sin percatarse del sendero árido por el que avanzaba, una figura masculina descendió de una roca y se acercó familiarmente la amazona.

-¡Marín!

Aquel hombre llevaba una armadura plateada ,que rozaba sus mechones dorados.

-Argol...

 _Lo que me faltaba,_ pensó la amazona, pues con aquel semblante poco podía razonar con su compañero de armas.

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto defensiva la mujer.

-Tranquila.-sentenció el santo alzando sus manos en son de paz.-Solo quería saber si estarás esta noche en Rodorio, recuerda que hoy comienzan las Panateas, sería bueno verte esta noche celebrando nuestra nueva vida.

-¿Celebrar?-sentenció ella.-¿Quizá celebrar por al sangre derramada?

-Marín no seas negativa, es el nuevo comienzo del reinado de Athena.-contestó animosos el santo revivido con singular alegría, pues incluso para él, aquello era una nueva oportunidad tras morir en dos ocasiones.

-Me voy, te veré esta noche.

La mujer bufó fastidiada, ¿acaso todo mundo celebraba la muerte de aquellos a quienes recordaba ó ni siquiera eran capaces de guardar un luto por aquellos que se habían sacrificado para su bienestar?

Estaba abrumada, sin embargo aun una duda estaba sobre su mente .¿Aioria había revivido al igual que sus demás compañeros de armas?, si ese era el caso entonces si tendría una razón para celebrar la nueva calma y paz en el mundo.

Solo podría averiguarlo presentándose en las Panateas, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que era costumbre de los santos aparecer como único acto público en aquella fecha del año. ¿Acaso volvería a ver a aquellas personas a quienes admiraba y estimaba?.Solo podría asegurarlo asistiendo a Rodorio esa noche.

La noche cayó en Grecia, el aire cálido y húmedo se percibía por la ciudad que permanecía iluminada preciosa por candiles y en los portones de las casas, adornaban papeles multicolores con hojas de olivo.

Las calles estaban llenas de habitantes que ofrecían a los andantes de los callejones alimentos y bebidas por la buena fortuna y en la explanada del ágora, las mujeres y niños bailaban al son de jocosa música que invitaba al más parco a bailar.

Progresivamente un par de siluetas esperadas comenzaron a aparecer viajeras y cansadas sentándose en los pilares mas ocultos de la festividad, observando la alegría de la población en su máximo éxtasis.

Esas siluetas al verse en aquel lugar, se miraron cálidamente como si fuera un sueño y los rencores parecían irse con la noche. Eran los santos de Athena.

Lyfía había pasado toda la tarde preparando un poco de comida para Aioria sin embargo no se había atrevido a tocar la puerta del dormitorio del santo, quien parecía estar muerto pues no hacía ruido.

La joven se había quedado enclaustrada en una mesilla con los platos fríos de comida que había preparado mientras veía a lo lejos de la ventana como cientos de luces lograban alboroto en la ciudad, haciéndole desear estar ahí.

Triste, se alzó de la mesilla y avanzó de nueva cuenta hacía el dormitorio de Aioria. Contuvo sus nervios apretando sus manos y tocó por fin la puerta. Tras un par de golpecitos, él no respondió. Fue entonces que decidida, penetró la habitación, observando en la cama, al santo de Leo abrazado a su cobija.

Conmovida, Lyfia se acerco hasta el filo de la cama y le removió un poco.

-Aioria...-suspiró delicadamente la joven.-Vamos, levántate, tienes que comer algo.

El santo adormilado y con los ojos hinchados se giró para observarle. Aioria había llorado, Lyfia lo notó de inmediato y le parecía tan tierno pues lucía como un niño con aquel rostro hinchado.

-No tengo hambre, lo siento.

-Vamos Aioria, debes comer algo...-insistió ella.- Además quiero que me acompañes a un lado.

El santo se sentó en la cama, observándola.-La última vez que te acompañe a un lado ,termine en una guerra de Asgard.-Bromeó inesperadamente.

-Tranquilo, esta vez no será así, solo quiero ir a la ciudad de abajo para ver que es lo que hay.

Aioria abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Se había olvidado de las Panateas por completo. Quizá ahí volvería a ver a sus compañeros de armas y sobretodo, quizá volver a ver a su hermano.

-De acuerdo, dame unos segundos, me lavare el rostro y te acompañare.

Ella dibujo una enorme sonrisa al escucharlo y verlo alzarse del dormitorio dispuesto a seguirle.

La amazona de fuego, quien nunca gustaba participar de festividades del pueblo, dudosa avanzó entre la gente hacia la explanada del ágora, observando a la multitud alegre.

De pronto y a escasos pasos de penetrar al centro de la explanada, entre el tumulto de personas observó ciertos rostros de caballeros que aplaudían ante los bailes que niños hacían para ellos. Su corazón se estremeció. No había podido terminar de creerlo cuando a su espalda una áspera mano se posó en su hombro.

La amazona giró su rostro.

-Bienvenida Marín...-la varonil hombro no paso inadvertida para la joven. Aquel no era otro que Kanon.

La joven comenzó entonces una plática bastante interesante con aquel santo, que hasta entonces había pasado indiferente para la amazona. Y mientras Kanon contaba un poco de lo acontecido en Hades, un par de siluetas a su frente, se hicieron espacio entre la multitud atrapando su atención. Aioria y la mujer con quien había visto besándose en la mañana penetraban al lugar. La joven de cabellos azulados se aferraba al brazo del santo mientras él curioseaba entre la multitud tratando de encontrar a un rostro conocido.

-Demonios...

De pronto Marín bajo su mirada para no ser reconocida y giro su rostro hacia un lado, logrando que Kanon la percibiera de inmediato y soltara una risa traviesa.

-Lo lamento Kanon, debo irme.-mencionó la amazona, tratando de hacerse paso entre la gente, huyendo de la situación.

Aioria reconoció a Shura y Camus entre la gente pero busco el rostro de su hermano y tanto lo hacía, logró ver un par de mechones rojos alejándose entre la gente. Sus ojos se abrieron como león que escoge a su presa y se soltó suavemente del agarre de Lyfia.

-Vuelvo enseguida, no te vayas de aquí.-la joven desconcertada ,solo vio al santo hacerse espacio entre la gente, mientras se movía con ansiedad.

Kanon sonrió divertido al percibir la reacción de Leo y una idea ilumino su cabeza. El marino alcanzó a la amazona entre la multitud y atrapo´ su muñeca, continuando con la huida de la amazona, quien se detuvo unos segundos ante el toque.

-¡Kanon!, ¿qué haces?

-Vamos, si quieres huir de Aioria ,se de un lugar que puede refugiarnos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy huyendo de alguien?-contesto ´nerviosa la amazona aun sostenida por el geminiano _. Había sido descubierta_.

-Solo sígueme, tengo una idea.-sentenció el marino ,jalando a la amazona a seguirle, quien poco pudo hace ante el jaloneo del de cabellos azulados.

Aioria trato de seguir la diminuta figura de Marín que se veía entre el sendero de personas que lo jaloneaban constantemente, y entonces la vió desparecer al final de la aglomeración.

Desesperado, el santo trató de hacerse espacio y cuando por fin llegó hasta donde había perdido de vista a Marín, su cuerpo comenzó a tener escalofríos. No estaba por ningún lado.

El santo continuó recorriendo los callejones buscando a la amazona y fue entonces que observó los mechones de la amazona penetrar a una choza por una cortinilla.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó ella cuando Kanon la soltó tras llevarla a rastras a aquel lugar. Aquella era una casa abandonada con solo una mesa de madera.

De pronto, Marín sintió que su respiración se hacía más pesada cuando notó que en aquel lugar no había nadie más que el geminiano y ella.

Kanon espero unos minutos como si percibiera la presencia de Leo acercarse y avanzó lentamente hacia la amazona. Y sin dudarlo ,intimidó a la pelirroja con su presencia, con esos ojos azulados que con la mirada penetraban hasta el alma, dejándole como espacio vital la pared y la mesilla, y la atrajo a su cintura firme, abordando su cuello desnudo con ferocidad.

-¡Kanon!-reprendió la amazona temblante.

Aioria avanzó lentamente hacia donde había visto por última vez a la amazona ,cada vez mas lento como si su instinto le dijera que se detuviera y los escalofríos en su cuerpo se lo impidieran, y a unos pasos de una vieja choza, una cortinilla que servía como puerta se removió traviesa por el viento. Entonces los vió. El águila lo había deshecho.

 **Continuara...**

 **Lindos lectorcitos, si ya se que dije que eran dos capítulos, pero se extenderán a 3 por eso que me encanta hacerlos sufrir con el suspenso, disculpen a su autora que sea tan mala. No, la verdad es que aun tenía cosas que tenía que concluir que por eso lo extendí un poquitito más este fic, espero lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo el volver a escribir tras mucho tiempo.**

 **Ya que Soul of Gold no ha terminado y que pues al final de todas las sagas, matan y reviven a diestra y siniestra, digamos que aquí ya había concluido todo y todos revivieron y fueron felices para siempre. Panateas son festividades griegas celebradas para Athenea y las Agoras son plazas principales griegas.**

 **Y bueno como siempre agradeciendo sus comentarios y tiempo para esta autora: Gracias Eli, dany ( muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo ,y me alegra que a alguien como yo le gusten los doramas ,esa canción de IU es de mis favoritas y me hace llorar) .Y QueenPendragon (gracias por tus palabras y si por supuesto me daré una vuelta por tu fic, me fascinan las historias de Águila y León).De verdad cuando me dicen que se han dado una vuelta por mis otros fics ,me da mas fuerza para continuar escribiendo y hacerme espacio entre esta vida tan apretada.**

 **Gracias de corazón y espero verlos prontito con el final ,ahora si, final.**


	3. Chapter 3 Siente la luz

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: Siente la luz**_

Entonces sus peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad al ver a través de aquella puerta. Su cuerpo flaqueó al distinguir a la amazona en las manos de un hombre que reconocía a perfección; se volvió loco de rabia _ **.**_ Kanon besaba con locura el cuello de Marín mientras una de sus piernas de ella era apresada con arrebato sobre su cintura y ella se aferraba a él, cogiendo su camisa con fuerza.

Su mirada se lleno de rabia mientras sus puños se apretaban ardorosos, ansiosos de matar a quien poseía a la pelirroja, sin embargo, mientras el tiempo pasaba, cada vez veía a la amazona completamente entregada a la voluntad del otro hombre.

-Quédate quieta...-murmuro carraspeando el geminiano al fino oído de la dama, que sentía claramente la presencia de Aioria a escasos metros de ella.

Aterrado, el felino cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras un par de lágrimas descendían lentamente. La quería de verdad, y su corazón le aconsejaba que dejara a conciencia la elección de Marín. La adoraba demasiado para entrometerse entre una elección de corazón...aun si esa era por Kanon. Lentamente y con el nudo en su garganta, secó bruscamente sus lágrimas y comenzó a regresar por el mismo camino que llevó hasta aquella escena vil.

En aquel instante, sus memorias juntos comenzaron a pasar segundo a segundo por su mente, cada tarde a su lado desde la que había conocido hasta el primer día que vio su bella sonrisa, esa que le había formado un vacio en el pecho por todas las que le había regalado haciéndolo feliz en aquel mundo turbulento. Lo sabía, era ella la única persona que importaba en este mundo para él. Entonces dudó con ansiedad encendiendo su cosmos un instante. ¿Y si regresaba y tan solo le partía la cara a Kanon y la alejaba de su lado aferrándose a su abrazo, cómo podía simplemente perderla así tan "estúpidamente"?

Lo dejó a la suerte unos minutos. Giró una vez más, quizá deseando inútilmente que Marín saliera de aquella casa al sentirle y estuviera a su espalda, llamándole una vez más por su nombre. Entonces lo supó, ella sabía a perfección que él estaba cerca y no había decidido detener su encuentro con Kanon. Toda aquella seguridad de la que regodeó por años se fue a los suelos. Resignado, comenzó a correr de regreso al centro de la plaza principal.

Aquella decisión quizá fue la más dura tomada en toda su vida _...la dejó ir._

Marín desde tiempo atrás sintió irse a Aioria y también pudo sentir su ira corriendo por sus venas, entonces con todas sus fuerzas jalo de la camisa a Kanon y lo alejo de su cuerpo dejándole claro que el juego había terminado.

-Se fue...-la soltó bruscamente mientras la amazona le miraba decepcionada tras su máscara. Los ojos ardientes del marino quedaron completamente absortos mientras Marín buscaba espacio y se acomodaba la ropa. Kanon busco apoyo en la pared mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de recuperar su calma. Marín avanzó hasta la puerta de aquella habitación, percibiendo una fría brisa nostálgica que le revolvió los cabellos.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Kanon...-mencionó ella antes de dejar la habitación.

-Solo quería ayudarte...-sonrió cínico observando su fina silueta a espaldas.

-Tus "buenas "acciones no van a cambiar nada...-murmuró con perfecta seguridad, alejándose lánguidamente.

Aioria corrió enardecido hasta la plaza de Rodorio y fue ahí que en un rincón junto a su orden se quedó completamente envuelto en su dolor. Lyfia observó repetidamente hacia dónde se apostaban los santos de Athena en aquella festividad, y fue que sin advertirlo, Aioria había regresado con ellos. No lo dudó, él estaba completamente derrumbado frente a sus ojos, sin esa luz de alegría en su mirada, como si estuviera muerto en vida. Lo conocía perfectamente, su dolor era el suyo , así que no vaciló y se fue acercando lentamente apreciando su nostalgia.

La festividad había terminado y antes de que Lyfia llegará hasta el felino, la gente comenzó a dificultarle el paso, levantándose de sus asientos y caminado a su contra en aquella plaza. Aioria departió un par de palabras con algunos de caballeros y dificultosamente entre la gente percibió que Leo en un instante se aferró en un abrazo a otro muy similar a él. Sonrió débilmente para él y tras asegurarse de volver a reunirse , lo vió alejarse sin si quiera notar que ella le perseguía .Lyfia lo observó partir.

Con el gesto confundido y nostálgico, la dama de los hielos volvió hasta el Templo de Leo en busca de alguna explicación por haberle abandonado. De pronto y al filo de la entrada del Templo, la joven observo al santo abrazado a sus piernas sobre un pilar ,en un gesto totalmente indefenso que le hizo un hueco en su pecho. Lyfia se acerco silenciosamente y se posó a su lado. Definitivamente esta era otra parte de la personalidad que desconocía de Leo, pero que le intrigaba.

Leo alzó su mirada suavemente al sentirse acompañado y con aquel gesto enrojecido se acomodo de nuevo y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Lyfia, como lo siento...-murmuró frunciendo su ceño nostálgico, cuestión que hizo que cualquier explicación que el santo el pudiera dar fuera suficiente para calmar su corazón.-Olvide que...-ella le interrumpió depositando sus dedos sobre sus labios para callarle.

-No tienes que decir nada, yo puedo entender...

Lyfia escondió su mirada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos con el filo de su falda en el suelo, tímida. Leo buscó su mano suavemente y la apresó entre la suya, haciéndole mirarle.

-Siempre has sido tan buena conmigo , gracias Lyfia.

Su respiración se quedo ansiosa ante lo dicho y con dificultad, pronunció-A donde vayas, yo estaré contigo y te seguiré.

Inesperadamente, Leo la jaló en un movimiento hasta su pecho y mientras sus manos hacían distancia entre su cuerpo y el suyo completamente temblorosa, percibió el cálido aliento del joven buscándole. Ella accedió a sus deseos sintiéndole suyo y olvidándose del tiempo; se dejo llevar por la suave caricia del hombre.

Y aquella tarde había sido el comienzo de una "extraña relación" que Leo jamás había explicado para ella. A marcha de unos días y aunque Aioria trataba de seguir siendo dulce con ella, no podía dejar de tratarle como una "amable amiga". Los abrazos eran escasos y cuando las caricias se prologaban eran demasiado arrebatadas como si la suavidad del santo hubiese sido desencantada. Pero no importaba ,todo lo que necesitaba Lyfia era un poco de Leo cada día aunque fuese de esa manera.

Los días trascurrían con su "asumida" normalidad para Aioria, poco le importaba lo que sucedía con los demás ,tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado; una vida a libertad para vivirla como deseará, a su familia cerca, amigos y hasta Lyfia que cuidaba de él en los momentos difíciles. Pero fue una tarde que mientras asistía a una reunión con el Patriarca hasta el Salón Papal, se encontró frente a frente con la amazona de fuego descendiendo de aquél camino hasta Piscis.

Marín al verlo se quedo completamente fija y temerosa, pues desde aquella tarde en las Panatheas "su amistad" con Leo había terminado en todo aspecto y no lo había vuelto a ver y él, silente, volvió a reflejar en su mirada aquella decepción y nostalgia que sentía aún.

Todo en lo que había trabajado para enterrar cualquier sentimiento por Marín lentamente se veía cayendo hasta sus píes, sin embargo ahora estaba decidido en ser otro, así que continuo su camino pasando indiferente a un lado de la amazona .Aquel gesto frío quebró el corazón de la joven amazona, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta a ese momento?, se preguntó.

-Aioria...-murmuró la japonesa mientras él detenía su camino al escuchar su nombre en su voz. Era tan cálido como en sus recuerdos. -Perdóname.

El felino cerró sus ojos dibujando un gesto con dolor al rememorar aquella tarde en las Panatheas. La fría brisa logró escalofríos en ambos a sus espaldas. Estaban tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

-¿Con Kanon?-preguntó irónicamente.

Ella no respondió, apretando sus puños recordando a Leo con aquella joven de cabellos azulados y golpeando hostigante ese recuerdo de ella sufriendo por su ausencia al creerle muerto.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien...-mencionó el sintiendo la ira correrle por al piel.

-Aioria...

-¡Vete Marín!-gritó decidido a seguir su camino- Solo...quedémonos con los buenos recuerdos y no lo echemos a perder.

 _Si tan solo, si tan solo se hubiera quedado un, momento más_. Y así recordaba la última palabra con aquella amazona, a quien había amado y amaría hasta el final.

El invierno había alcanzado a esos amantes que una tarde de verano había comenzado su "incipiente" romance. La mañana era cálida y cómo hartarte costumbre, la dama de los hielos se despertaba sola en el lecho compartido con Leo. Lyfia ya no recordaba cuantos amaneceres había tenido que vivir lo mismo y encontrar a Leo en el salón principal del privado tomando un poco de vino como si eso le pudiera calmar la sed de desesperación que lo tenía como león enjaulado.

Poco a poco sus fuerzas desgastadas se habían cansado de luchar por algo sin sentido y decidida a rescatar el poco orgullo que aún la mantenía de píe, decidió terminar con su dolor. Y es que por más que quisiera ayudar a Leo ,si quiera hacerlo hablar de aquella "situación" que le tenía tan cambiado ó volver a ser ese alegre hombre de quien se enamoró, no lo lograba y la brecha entre ellos se hacía mas grande aún.

Envolvió sus pocas pertenecías y con enorme seguridad, esa misma que no había visto en mucho tiempo, arribó hasta el salón principal del Templo. Leo sujetó a un diván en aquel lugar y un libro en mano, la observó postrarse a su frente.

-Lyfia...-murmuró extrañado Aioria mientras veía a espaldas de la joven una pequeña maleta.

-¿Qué es lo que...?

-Vuelvo a Asgard.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-su mirada se centró en la preciosa dama, quien trataba de sostenerle la mirada con firmeza.

-Yo...-suspiró con fuerza ganado valor- Yo siempre he sabido que no soy yo a quien esperas cada tardey ese fue mi error, creer que podía permanecer a tu lado así.

-Lyfia...

-Déjame continuar...-la joven de mirada dulce aguardo su mirada tratando de aguantar ese nudo en su garganta a punto de hacerle arrepentirse de lo dicho.-Creí que podía ayudarte, que podría ser feliz contigo, sin embargo solo vi lo que quise ver , mi propia felicidad sin darme cuenta que...-calló percibiendo que su fuerza le había fallado, lográndole un par de lagrimas.

 _-Perdóname por robarte tu felicidad por tanto tiempo Aioria, lo siento._

El santo aventó el libro en sus manos y se acerco en un impulso hasta ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Estas segura...de esto?-el santo trató de convencerle a su favor-Lyfia podemos hablarlo, se que he sido duro contigo pero ni yo mismo se que me sucede, déjame cambiar por favor.

La joven le sonrió entre lagrimas- _El problema es que...yo ya no quiero Aioria._

Ella sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas y las bajo de su rostro lentamente.

-Lyfia...-murmuró el santo angustiado-Si alguna vez lo dudaste, en algún momento...de verdad te quise .

 _-¿Pero no fue suficiente, verdad_?-sonrió ella mientras él bajaba su mirada.- _Lo se, siempre lo he sabido._

-Perdóname es que yo...

-Me voy ahora ó perderé mi vuelo, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos así que escríbeme pronto a Asgard...-puntualizó ella volviendo hasta su maleta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.-Nos vemos algún día Aioria.

Aioria se quedo quieto mientras la veía avanzar hacia la salida de su Templo y aunque quiso seguirle, una vez más su corazón le aseguró que hacía lo correcto.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Lyfia había partido y él se ahogaba cada vez más en sus recuerdos. ¿Qué tan mal había hecho?, se preguntó. Había sido un estúpido, recordaba una y otra vez la partida de Lyfia y por otro lado a Marín y sus últimas palabras con ella.

Aquella noche el aire cálido que inundaba la ciudad , anunciaba la nueva primavera avecinándose a un par de horas. Completamente solo observando el hermoso cielo ateniense plasmando las mas bellas estrellas, Aioria decidió salir a caminar para inspirarse en como podría arreglar su fastidiada vida.

Entonces decidió caminar en aquella playa vacía y sola que estaba los alrededores de los Templos en pleno silencio. Sus pasos fueron dibujando un sendero en la arena mientras él se reconfortaba por el suave sonido de la solas chocando a algunos metros. Aquella noche era mágica y diferente a cualquier otra. Sonriendo por la preciosa calma que le invadía, pronto una silueta se desdibujo a lo lejos, llamando su atención. Su corazón se entumeció. Ahí estaba Marín, sola y silente, abrazada a sus piernas sintiendo la noche.

 _Quizá era él destino_. Habían pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que la vio por lo que no dudó en acercarse cuando ella a lo lejos pudo percibir su presencia. La joven japonesa lo vio´ a lo lejos al santo y esperó su llegada mientras su máscara reposaba a su lado.

El joven rubio se acerco en escasos pasos y sonrió a plena luz cuando vio la preciosa mirada de la joven que rió para él con amabilidad.

-Aioria...

-Marín...-murmuró él percibiendo un poco de nostalgia al verla.-¿Puedo sentarme?

-De acuerdo.-accedió ella golpeando la arena de su lado. Tal parecía que jamás nada había sucedido entre ambos. Tras un silencio inquietante, ambos observaron el esplendoroso cielo oscuro.

-No pensé encontrarte aquí-espetó el rubio con un dejo de ansiedad.

-Ni yo creí que estuvieras por aquí...-susurró ella-Yo vine aquí a pensar, vengo cada cambio de estación para ver las constelaciones y aclarar la mente.

-De saber que lo hacías, hubiera venido a caminar antes a la playa...-aquel comentario cálido animó a ambos. Cada uno en su mundo disfrutaba su momento, juntos.

-Marín...

Ella continuó fijamente en el cielo-¿Qué nos paso?-una risa nerviosa salió de la boca del león.

-No lo se Aioria, es solo que...quizá no sabemos vivir "como seres humanos normales".-el sonrió.

-¿Athena se equivoco con nosotros al darnos esta nueva oportunidad?-preguntó él divertido.-Vamos Marín, yo creo que no es así, simplemente somos muy estúpidos como para entender que ahora sí podemos estar con quienes mas _... amamos._

Aioria busco la mano de la joven amazona y la sostuvo entre la suyas.-En mi caso y aunque me llevó tiempo entenderlo ,solo hay una persona con la que quiero estar durante esa oportunidad...-pausó el santo _-Marín, yo no puedo vivir...sin ti..._

La joven de cabellos rojos sonrió irónica mientras volvía su mirada a las estrellas.

-¿Quién era ella?-preguntó la joven interrumpiendo el momento. De inmediato Leo entendió a lo que se refería Marín-Supe que estuvo contigo algunos meses en Leo.

Leo tosió un poco. -Se llama Lyfia, fue una joven que conocí en Asgard por un suceso que tengo que contarte, pero ella volvió a su casa. Creo que no soy muy bueno con las "chicas"-rió triste al recordar a la joven.-Solo las hago sufrir.

-¿La amaste?-preguntó la amazona no muy segura de querer escuchar la verdad.

-Yo...solo puedo decir que siempre estaré agradecido con ella. Espero que de verdad encuentre alguien que la valoré de verdad.

De pronto, una imagen volvió a su mente-¿Y... Kan..?-La joven le interrumpió:

-Kanon solo _...es un estúpido_.

-¿Te hizo daño?-preguntó el felino, aun sin querer saber la contestación a ciencia cierta. Ella sonrió al ver la zozobra que causaba en Leo su respuesta.

 _-Nunca estuvimos juntos._

Aquellas palabras lograron un vacio en su pecho, dejando totalmente absorto a Leo. Aioria suspiró pesadamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con pesadez.

-Aquel día en Panatheas nunca debió ocurrir, jamás me interesaría en alguien como Kanon.

-Pero es que yo vi que...

Ella le silencio.- _Aioria ,yo siempre te espere._

-¡Soy un estúpido Marín...!-dijo apretando sus puños entre la arena mientras ella le miraba nostálgica-Perdóname, perdóname, porfavor.

-No te disculpes más-aseguró ella-Yo también me equivoqué.

Entonces ambos lo entendieron, solo habían pasado por un trago amargo por su necedad y orgullo.

-¿Podemos estar juntos de nuevo?-preguntó ansioso el santo al recordar su error _.-Por favor._

- _No..._

-¿No?-indagó el santo angustiado.

-No creo que... –Marín calmo sus nervios buscando ahora el agarre de Leo-No pueda hacerlo con alguien más.

-Oh Marín...-al instante se abrazo a ella, haciéndole caer en la arena como si se le fuera escapar de sus brazos. Por fin entre su refugio, el santo acarició sus cabellos fuego mientras le sonreía a esos bellos ojos azulados que brillaban para sí. Sin dudarlo ,rozó su nariz de ella contra la suya, disfrutando del frio roce de su piel y acerco lentamente su aliento hasta los delicados labios de la dama, quienes ávidos recibieron la caricia apasionada. había costado tanto,peor había valido la pena todo el sufrimiento por aqule calmar sus ansias, el santo se acerco a su oído y susurró:

 _-Te amo Marín, hasta el último de mis suspiros, siempre recuerdalo._

 _ **FIN...**_

 _ **Lindos lectorcitos adoro los completado en mi lista de fics ,gracias de corazón por su paciencia y tiempo, cada comentario me alegro como no se imaginan:**_ _ **Cecilia(espero que estes mejor y que aunque sea poquito el fic te haya levantado el ánimo,espero que el amor te sorprenda y te regale un Aioria para ti solita),Ely (gracias por lo de la narrativa,eso fue música para mi),Queen Pendragon(gracias por el apoyo y ya estare dandome otra vuelta por tu fic eh),Safo de Lesbos(Creo que se resolvieron muchos malentendidos por fin,gracias por tu tiempo),dany(gracias linda por acompañarme en esta aventura),aletuki01 (perdon por hacerte sufrir) y los silenciosos son para mi un gran apoyo.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan salido complacidos con el final, yo soy la mas feliz con este fic!**_

 _ **Solo quiero que recuerden que el amor puede estar por ahí,no se den para abajo por él y sean siempre felices...(aunque si pueden seanlo leyendo por ahi mis otros fics) jaja.**_

 _ **Mis mejores deseos para ustedes mis lectorcitos,espero verlos en alguna loca idea más.**_


End file.
